kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 10
.]]Chapter 10 (entitled Bugdez, Come On!?) is the tenth chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on February 21, 2017 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary Yuto, Wanda and their rivals must investigate the Tokyo Science Museum when the robots begin to go haywire. Also, Don Bugdez is about a approach fast. Plot Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker unleasehes a beam of light. As Yuto picks it up, the beam of light was pointing at the Tokyo Science Museum behind Kirakira First Street. Later, Yuto, Wanda, Masato and Mighty begin to investigate the science museum. Masato continues to think about the Fact-Promins when a robot tour guide begins to speak. Yuto was very excited. However, something strange happened to the robot tour guide. She gets mad and begins to go haywire. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Mentemin was revealed. Masato summons Stopmin in order to petrify the robot tour guide. Suddenly, a big robot came and attacked Masato and Mighty. Yuto, Wanda, Masato and Mighty were all surrounded by robots. Yuto then summons Turbomin and Freezemin in order to trap Bug-Mentemin and the robots in ice. However, Bug-Mentemin and the robots broke free and Turbomin was about to get crushed by some chunks of ice. As Yuto cries for Turbomin, there was a flash of light from the Kamiwaza Shaker, knocking out the robots in the progress. Yuto has awakend the Fact-Promin Rocketmin. Yuto was surprised but Masato smiled. As Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Mentemin, Masato tried to capture Rocketmin with his Kamiwaza Power-Shot but failed. Just then, Yuto, Masato and their Kamiwaza teammates all hear a dark voice. Don Bugdez appeared along with the Bug Bites. Don Bugdez attacks Rocketmin and sends him back into the Kamiwaza Shaker. Then, Don Bugdez says that he will dominate Earth, giving Terara, Megaga and Gigaga the shock. He and the Bug Bites disappear afterwards. Masato was very upset. He thinks about his sister Mako who was not feeling very well and is at the hospital as well as encountering Mighty for the first time. Yuto remembers the competition between him and Masato. Mighty was worried that Earth and the Wonder-Star might collide, causing Yuto and Wanda to panic. Masato and Mighty became angry. Masato then summons Jetmin in order to attack Yuto and Wanda but Yuto summons Chakkamin and Jaguchimin in order to create a mist to block out Masato's and Mighty's view. When it was over, Yuto, Wanda and the 4 Promins Turbomin, Freezemin, Chakkamin and Jaguchimin were gone and so was the Kamiwaza Shaker. Masato, Mighty and Jetmin couldn't see then anywhere in the Tokyo Science Museum. Meanwhile, outside in Kirakira First Street, Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin were on their way home and Yuto has the Kamiwaza Shaker in his hands, hoping to collect all 6 Fact-Promins and defeat Don Bugdez for good. Trivia Events * Yuto, Wanda, Masato and Mighty all investigate in the Tokyo Science Museum. * Yuto awakens the Fact-Promin Rocketmin. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Mentemin. * Yuto, Wanda and their rival encounter Don Bugdez and the Bug Bites. * Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin go on their way home. Background * This is the first chapter in the third volume of the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series. * In this chapter, it is revealed that a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter cannot capture Fact-Promins using a Kamiwaza Power-Shot. * Masato encounters Don Bugdez and the Bug Bites for the first time. * Masato's sister Mako appears in a flashback in this chapter. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mighty * Don Bugdez * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mako (flashback) * Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide * Ginga Hoshaburo Promins * Mentemin (Bug-Mentemin, debugged) * Stopmin * Turbomin * Freezemin * Jetmin * Chakkamin * Jaguchimin Bugmins debugged * Mentemin Promins summoned * Stopmin (Masato) * Turbomin * Freezemin * Jetmin (Masato) * Chakkamin * Jaguchimin Awakened Fact-Pomins * Rocketmin Gallery Links Category:Chapters